


May I?

by Deerstalking_theimpala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming of Age, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Plays Rugby, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Explicit Sex, Teen Romance, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalking_theimpala/pseuds/Deerstalking_theimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two simple words that help form a relationship that cannot be expressed with anything less than a million.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, this'll be my first ever fanfic and I'm actually kinda proud of it to be honest. Enjoy!

"May I?"  
Asks a shy John Watson, new to this school.

A distant nod, without so much as looking in his direction, came from the stoic genius Sherlock Holmes. He thought that perhaps he would want to try and scare John away, but John would have none of it.

~

"May I?"  
John asks suavely as he grabs Sherlock's notebooks just as they are about to fall out of his grip.

Sherlock tries to swipe them back, but John carries them all the way to Sherlock's next class. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like the idea of John carrying his books more frequently.

~

"May I?"  
John asks as the end of class bell rings.

With a shy blush, Sherlock digs into his notebook for a spare piece of paper. He quickly scribbles his cell phone number on it. He hands it to John, and makes his way out of the room, clutching his books close to his chest, trying to suppress his rapid heartbeat.

~

"May I?"  
This time, being asked by Sherlock.

John smiled. He grabbed Sherlock by the hand and dragged him out to the fields. He showed him to the bleachers and allowed him to watch the entirety of his rugby practice. Sherlock watched with rapt attention, his eyes never leaving John, especially when he took off his sweaty jersey at the end of practice. If Sherlock thought about that image that night, no one would know.

~

May I? -JW  
John texted desperately.

Sherlock quickly texted his reply and tried to make his house a little more presentable, anticipating John's arrival.

When Sherlock heard the knocks at his front door, he nearly ran to answer it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in front of him. John was covered in bruises, dried blood, and fresh tears. Sherlock, starting to feel tears himself, flung his arms around John's neck and ushered him inside. John slept on Sherlock's couch that night.

~

"May I?"  
John asks, barely an inch away from Sherlock lips.

Instead of verbally answering, Sherlock took it upon himself to close the gap. It wasn't as good as either of them hoped it would be.

It was too soft, then too hard, too much tongue, and then not enough. John knew Sherlock was inexperienced, but he didn't know the extent of it. But nevertheless, when they parted, they were both sporting goofily happy grins. Without so much as two seconds to breath, they were back at it again, and it wasn't any better than before. John asked if Sherlock would want lessons. Sherlock nodded.

~

"Oh! May I!?"  
Sherlock shouted angrily and sarcastically.

John passive aggressively pointed to the door, the way out, indicating that yes, Sherlock may in fact leave if he wanted. This was their first fight, and it had escalated so quickly that neither could remember the original issue. There had been yelling and screaming and various books thrown about John's room.

Sherlock stuck his nose in the air and stomped out of John's bedroom. John sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands, more angry at himself than he was at Sherlock.

~

"May I?"  
John asks breathlessly with hooded eyes.

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded nervously. John then lovingly pushed him into the bed and carefully starting unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. John whispered encouraging words in his ear to try and settle Sherlock's nerves. Sherlock just buried his face in the crook of John's neck and left feathery kisses all over him. They returned to kissing each other's lips. Sherlock had improved so much since their first kiss.

They were both completely naked now. John had crawled on top and started to kiss his way down Sherlock's long, pale stomach. John looked up at him through his lashes. Sherlock had covered his face in what seemed to be embarrassment. John pried Sherlock's hands away and looked at him seriously. "May I?" He asked once more to be sure.

Sherlock's skin flushed even darker as he nodded again, this time enthusiastically. John grinned at him lovingly.

Which was all he felt for Sherlock; love. They were indeed making love. There was nothing dirty about it. The two of them were finally as close as any couple could possible be. They climaxed at the same time, with each other's names on their lips. They clung to each other as they slept that night, both of them hoping to spend their remaining nights like this.

~

"May I?"  
Asks Sherlock as he looks down at his shoes timidly.

It had been years since John had last seen him. Not since they went their separate ways for college. How Sherlock had discovered John's address he would never know.

John opened the door and allowed Sherlock to come in. It was awkward. There was not much to talk about besides the usual 'So what are you doing these days?' Apparently, Sherlock had become a detective, just as he always wanted. And of course Sherlock could tell that John had joined the army and was recently invalided home. As was inevitable, they started to reminisce about their high school years and their time together. It was met with nostalgic laughs and heavyhearted sighs.

Once they ran out of things to say, Sherlock had asked John if he wanted to join him on a case. How could John refuse?

~

John and Sherlock had since moved in together and were in love once again. It had happened one time after they solved their latest case. They were both full of adrenaline and were high on life. As they were walking home (they have had a shared flat ever since their first case together), Sherlock had suddenly pulled John into and alley and attacked his mouth. It was exactly how he had remembered kissing Sherlock in high school. They stayed in that alley, kissing, for quite some time. Eventually they pulled apart. They stared into each other's lust blown eyes and they both nonverbally asked the same question; "May I?"

Before they knew it, they were back at their flat, desperately ripping their clothes off and clumsily making their way to the closest bed.

~

John had been pacing the flat for two hours now, waiting for Sherlock to arrive home. In his head, he kept going over what he wanted to say. With each passing minute, the nerves in John's stomach only increased.

Then, the front door opened. John heard the familiar tread as it made its way up the stairs. John fiddled nervously with the object in his pocket, ready to make his spiel. But as Sherlock finally came into the flat, his mind went blank. He couldn't remember anything he wanted to say, but his body was already moving into position. Before he knew it, he was on one knee in front of Sherlock. And, since he's just so eloquent, the only thing he could make come out of his mouth was, "May I marry you?"

Sherlock looked down at him with a smile. He reached out his hand, which John took, and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed him quickly before finally, finally, giving an answer to the question they had both asked so many times over; "You may."


End file.
